


4'O CLOCK | MICHAENG

by kimwig



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "When the dawn passes and the moon falls asleep," your magical voice sounded out of nowhere "The blue light that was with me disappears."Two broken souls connect over their passion for music, over a song that sounds all over their tiny neighborhood at 4'o clock - when the magic happens every night.Reuploaded from my Instagram (@thekimwig)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	4'O CLOCK | MICHAENG

The sound of your soft voice was the only thing I looked forward to every night, exactly at 4 o'clock. That's when you'd let your window open and sneak your head out, look down at the empty street while you poured your well-hidden–from-the world emotions. The neighborhood felt alive when you did so.  
  
Our neighborhood is small, four houses only. I should've gotten to know you, neighbors always have to be close in case of an emergency, right? But I didn't. I have to be honest, I don't like going out of my house. I'm perfectly fine in here, writing away. It's all I have, writing lyrics I mean.   
  
So, at 4 o'clock every night I can't help but open my own window and look outside, listen to your voice echo and blend with the faint sound of the rustling trees. It inspires me, lights a fire within me to write more and faster. Write about love, the one everyone seems to be searching for in this life.  
  
So did you. Am I right? I can tell from the way your voice wavers every time you sing a love song, from the way your fingers graze the glass of your window and your gaze wanders around, looking for something.   
  
At 4 o'clock every night I wait to see just a glimpse of you, my mysterious and lonely muse. That's why I sent you a package through your mother this morning. I hope you got it, Mina. It's a song I wrote, a song that I had been struggling to finish for so long until I heard your voice and the many emotions hidden behind it.  
  
Pain, fear, the need to have someone close and feel loved. Sadness, longing for something you've recently lost, perhaps your lover. You want them back, I know you do. I would've too. It sounds from your songs they made you happy, but you lost yourself.   
  
At 4 o'clock that day I heard you, I knew this song was for you. Every word in there, that's inspired by your being, by your lovely voice that I can't get out of my head even when your window closes for the night.

I want you to find yourself. Don't you think you deserve it? I wholeheartedly hope you do some day. Through this song, I wish you could see and feel how much I worry about you and how much I'd like to help. But I'm a coward. I can't face the world, this place is not for someone like me.  
  
And today at 4 o'clock, I wished to see your window open and your sweet voice to tingle my ears with the words I've given you. The song I gifted my one and only muse, the one and only person I have connected so deeply with without knowing. Is it foolish? Am I weird?   
  
I guess I am because your window didn't open at 4 o'clock today. Your face covered by your dark, short hair didn't look down at the street nor up at the sky. Those beautiful eyes didn't count the sparkling bodies like they used to and those seductive at times lips that curved into little smiles when you sang about the old days weren't moving to hypnotize me like they do every single night.   
  
It was 4:04 and you still hadn't come out. The rain poured relentlessly, thick drops of water hitting against your window. Mine was open, the water was getting in. However I couldn't help it, I had to wait for my muse. Inspiration can be late sometimes, it took years to find mine.  
  
Yet it suddenly disappeared. And I was left alone with my thoughts. This really gets tiring after a while, my thoughts. I'm pretty sure you know. You feel it too.  
  
"When the dawn passes and the moon falls asleep," your magical voice sounded out of nowhere "The blue light that was with me disappears."  
  
At 4:05 I almost fell out of my window when I saw you there, standing under the rain. Your smile was big, but your eyes red. You were crying, I could tell you were, yet the rain did a great job at concealing it.  
  
"We are the children of the moon," I sang back, it felt weird singing my own songs out loud "Breathing in the cold air of dawn."


End file.
